


Sprain

by CustardCreamies



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on the line prompt: "Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle" Robbie has an accident in his lair and Sportacus is over protective of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on FB, I decided to write a little drabble about it.

He knew he shouldn't have left that machine just laying there. It's his fault that he's tripped over it and is now sitting on the floor of his lair, clutching his ankle as hot white pain floods through it.

He's gingerly touching the tender area when there's an almighty crash from behind him and suddenly there's Sportacus kneeling down beside him with concern in his eyes.

"Robbie! are you okay? My crystal went off" Sportacus looks at where Robbie is holding his ankle and he gasps "have you broken your ankle? We need to get you to the hospital straight away!"

Not giving Robbie time to answer, Sportacus quickly scoops Robbie up into his arms and slowly walks with him across the lair so not to move Robbie's leg too much.

"Sportaflop! Put me down, it's only a sprained ankle!" Robbie shouts at the Sports Elf and whacks him on the chest angrily.

Sportacus looks down at Robbie and slows to a stop, looking at Robbie in puzzlement "just sprained?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just need to ice it. I'm okay" Robbie replies, his face flushed with embarrassment at being carried like this.

"A sprain is still bad. No, I'm still taking you to the hospital" Sportacus declares, his face sad and worried "you're in pain, I cannot see you hurt"

Robbie pauses in his frantic wiggling to get out of Sportacus' hold and looks at Sportacus' face. The look of genuine worry on his face surprises him. Usually Robbie would tend to his own injuries, but he's never had someone worry about him before. So Robbie stops trying to escape and crosses his arms over his chest "fine, take me to the hospital if it'll stop you looking at me like a kicked puppy"

Sportacus practically BEAMS at Robbie and holds him tighter for a second "you'll feel better soon, Robbie" he promises, giving Robbie a small kiss on the forehead before carrying on his journey out of the lair. He still holds onto Robbie protectively though.

"Whatever" Robbie mutters, but he can't help the small smile that crosses his face as the idea of having the hero doting on him while he recovers enters his mind. There's a bonus to everything really.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
